


Pokemon Parody Episode 5: Trap

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Parody, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyovanni tries to trap Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 5: Trap

"What now? I was born in the wrong place, can't be reincarnated and some other bunch of nonsense that I don't feel like saying." Bob said to himself. "Let's go back to Brok!" So he went back to Brok, "Give me the Gym Badge!"

"Why didn't you ask before?" And Brok handed Bob the Gym Badge.

"Hellz yeah! I finally got my first Gym Badge that I don't really want!"

"Hey come over here! It's obviously not a trap!" Said a voice.

"OK, that seems so logical to listen to the voice that is so obviously evil!" So he went to him which looked exactly like Gyovanni.

"Ha! You just got robbed you moron!" Said Gyovanni

"How could I possibly know!"

"Well... I actually fooled myself, so I was way to tempted to take off my disguise to see who I was. It's tempting!" Said Gyovanni. "Now I got your only Pokémon!"

"Go PIDGEY!"

"I think I spoke to soon."

"PIDGEY! Use your awesome move that is unnamed!" So by force PIDGEY used some attack that is amazing.


End file.
